


The Problem with Aliens

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: Far Beyond the Skies [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Fanatics, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are kidnapped by an alien fanatic who is insisting on stopping an invasion...The Time Lord and his companion aren’t happy





	The Problem with Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is short, but this piece was more for fun and comedy than any actual angst or darker themes. 
> 
> Enjoy, my lovely readers!

It all started with a trip. 

The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, happily bouncing as he loudly announced the newest travel. He had said it was simply to past London, somewhere relaxing in hopes of pleasing Rose. 

What they hadn’t expected was what came next. 

Rose and her newest boyfriend had been strolling down a vacant London street when all of a sudden this man came out of seemingly nowhere, howling and yelling at the world was coming to an end. 

 "Doctor? What is he- Doctor?" Rose frowned when she noticed the look on the Time Lord's face. She could see the obvious irritation and slight fear that flashed upon his face, eyes narrowed a bit. 

 "The end is nigh, Doctor. Be warned!" The strange man snarled, getting a bit too close to the Doctor. He had messy black hair and striking pale irises which were widened a bit, lost in his delusions. 

 "Right, well... we'll keep that in mind," the Doctor answered coolly. 

Rose could see that her boyfriend's patience was drawing thin. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, a silent remark to calm him down. Slowly, she saw a shift in the traveler's mood, easing him to relax a bit. 

"Yes, yes... you have a nice day." The Doctor finally told the fanatic man and started walking away, glancing back once to see if Rose was following. He suddenly let out a strangled yelp, falling against the ground. 

Rose barely had time to react as she saw the mysterious stranger attack the Doctor, knocking him unconscious. Her eyes darkened dangerously, lips curled into a snarl. 

"Leave him alone!" She barked, swinging a punch furiously at the man. 

The man smiled a bit, though it seemed almost sad, and with a quick counterattack had Rose on the ground. 

Everything went black. 

The companion groaned softly, feeling something in her wrists. She carefully adjusted to the dimly lit cellar, growling wolfishly in annoyance at the ropes binding her arms behind her to a large metal pole. She twisted her limbs a bit, but otherwise remained in the same predicament. 

"Doctor?"

She gasped a bit at seeing the alien traveler, still unconscious, slumped against a chair with his arms bound tightly with... 

Tin Foil? 

Her confusion grew by the minute when their kidnapper, the same man who had proclaiming about the supposed end of the world, appeared with some kind of tin foil sword-like weapon... thing. 

What was going on?

The Doctor stirred slightly, beginning to pull at his ridiculous restraints. He could easily escape, considering just how fragile his bonds were. What was the point? He yelped when for whatever reason he was jabbed by tin foil. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Rose shouted, her eyes flashing angrily. 

"Shut it, sweetheart. I'm doing you a favor. He's alien and trying to take over!" The kidnapper snapped. 

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a pair of perplexed looks, equally confused and agitated. 

"I'm not sure I understand," the Doctor started to say, but his captor whacked him over the head and he hissed a bit in pain. "Could we just talk?"

"Now quiet! Who have you been experimenting on?" 

"No one!" the Doctor shouted. 

The man pulled out a gun, causing the Time Lord's eyes to widen considerably. 

"What- No, wait, please. It's not-" the Doctor pleaded, fear flashing in his face. Before he could say anything else, the gun fired, hitting him squarely in the chest. 

"No!" Rose cried, only to stop suddenly as she realized the Gallifreyan was fine. 

A strange green substance, like slime, was sliding down the Doctor's coat. 

Anger sparked in Rose, because this was getting ridiculous to an extreme, and she started working hard on moving the ropes, her jaw set as the bindings loosened. With a small, muffled gasp, the blonde human finally managed to escape and grabbed hold of a conveniently abandoned pipe, swinging it with half force at the frantic human male. 

"Rose, wh-" 

"Just go, Doctor!" Rose hissed. 

The Time Lord, still stunned, took the tin foil off, yelping as his companion pulled him to his feet. 

"Let's go, before that idiot finds us," Rose snarled and eventually the pair were scrambling out the cellar, the door open for them to escape. She, alongside the Gallifreyan, didn't stop until they finally arrived outside, somewhere in a forest. 

"Where are we?" 

The Doctor frowned, pausing. He circled the area, before turning back around, nodding at Rose. 

"Doctor?"

"Come on!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. 

Rose, having not a clue where she was, decided to follow, until at last, after what felt like forever, they were back in a street. She breathed a sigh of relief because she wasn't anywhere near that odd man who had taken her hostage. 

"That was the weirdest thing ever." She commented.

"Yes, quite so! So! Where to next?" The Doctor flashed a smile as he entered the familiarity of his TARDIS. 

"Out of here." 

"Oh! I've got just the place! Did you now there's a civilization that..." he rambled on with that spark of enthusiasm, flipping the switches and adjusting the wires on the console. 

Rose grinned back when the rumbling and whirring of the TARDIS resonated in the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
